


Peter's Human

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Bronwen Weasley from the eyes of her pet rat Scabbers. Harry's Generation is Genderbent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Human

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP! SO I wrote it, it ended at 245ish words, I decided it was too short so I started writing again. I finished and thought, well that shoooouuld be more than 500 words, not by much maybe. I saved it, more than 1000 words long! Where did those come from?!
> 
> Oh well, enjoy!

Peter watched from the girl's arms as her mother was killed right in front of her. The girl, Bronwen, just stood there, allowing the man to come closer. SO Peter bit her finger.

The girl yelped and jumped a bit, she backed away from the advancing man before turning and running. Peter had jumped to the ground before she ran and was now running between the man's legs, tripping him and slowing him down to give the girl a chance. He might not know her very well, he's only been her pet rat for a few months, but he already saw her as someone he didn't want hurt. It was too late to save her mother, but it wasn't too late to save her.

He was finally kicked to the side by the man, and when he looked up, he didn't see the girl, he hoped that she got away safely. His vision went black.

* * *

He woke to a gentle petting motion on his head. He looked up blearily, noticing how big everything was, he remembered that he was in his animagus form. Looking around the room, he saw the yellow walls of the Bronwen's room. And it was she who was petting him, her face was scrunched up in worry, tears staining her face, he realized his fur was damp, probably from stray tears.

"Scabbers, you K?" She asked, her voice was scratchy, like she had been screaming. He tittered at her.

"Good." She smiled, only to burst into tears. Peter snuggled closer to her, trying to comfort her. Losing her mother was too much for a two year old.

He just hoped that it wouldn't cause the girl to be too traumatized.

* * *

Peter watched as the girl was pushed around by her older sisters, and ignored by the baby boy. It had only been a few months since her mothers passing, but the boy had picked up on the negative emotions of his siblings toward his sister and has been acting accordingly.

He didn't like it.

He skittered across the yard and up her pant leg. She bent down and picked him up before he got to her knee. He snuggled into her arms, trying to comfort her.

"Hanging around your own kind?" Charline asked coldly, her sisters snickering at her.

Ron just stuck up her nose and turned to the large tree at the edge of the property. She and Peter climbed it as best as a three year old and a rat could, and watched her sibling having fun without her.

Peter vowed then that he would not let her get sad by the actions of her siblings.

* * *

Peter bit the right side twin, the twin he thinks called herself Georgia, when she insulted Ron's clothes. He hates it when they do that. Ron was insecure enough as it was, being so tall at seven years old was bad enough, but to make fun of the clothes she wore and calling her fat because of how tight they were? That was just cruel. Ron was almost skin and bones, she might eat a lot, but her metabolism is so fast and she is growing so tall.

Peter wondered, not for the first time, when had he become a mother hen for the youngest Weasley girl. It must have been when she was two or three, because he can't remember not worrying for her every second of the day.

The girl was currently crying in her bedroom, or more commonly known as the attic. She had moved in there when the twins had filled her old room with giant spiders when she was six. She screams bloody murder when she sees a spider now too. Peter barred his teeth at the twins, who were trying to step on him. He dodged them and nipped at their ankles when they get too close.

Peter ran when he heard the older three sisters enter the house with the babe.

He went up the stairs as fast as he could, which wasn't very, rat legs are very small, and got to the attic in record, for a rat, time. He nudged the open door so he could enter. Ron was on her bed, looking at the ceiling, her eyes wet but that was the only sign of her sadness, the rest of her face was blank.

He climbed the bed sheets and got level to her face. He nudged her with his nose. She didn't move. He nudged her again, this time her lip twitched.

He grinned inwardly and nudged her again. She burst out laughing and he went to nudge her ribs. She was laughing harder as he tickled her as best he could. He was glad she was okay.

* * *

Today was the start of term. His Ron's first day of Hogwarts. He was going with her of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't proud. For a while there he was sure she was a squib, but alas, her letter came in. He glared at her siblings that day. They all groaned and complained, saying how she doesn't even know magic, she hadn't had one instance of accidental magic, she wasn't magical. But their father just shushed them and congratulated a shocked Ron.

Ron was so excited that she didn't seem to mind wearing her sister Willow's hand-me-downs, which were way too big for her, even at her height.

Peter was still mad that she had to use a hand-me-down wand, which would make her magic weaker and harder to control, but he understands that the family just can't afford a new one for her.

They boarded the train and looked for a compartment. None of the children let him or his human enter. Peter nudged Ron's hand encouragingly. Ron smiled at him and continued to open doors.

They finally found one that had a couple girls that Peter had never seen before, they looked to be arguing. And there went the blonde girl. No, here comes the blonde girl.

"What are you looking at." The blonde sneered. She had a look of recognition when she looked at Ron. Peter narrowed his eyes, he was ready to bit the bint if he had to.

"If it isn't a Weasley. You must be way worse off than I had imagined. What with the rags you call clothes and that filthy rat." She curled her lip in disgust.

"Scabbers is not filthy." Ron defended him. He wanted to smile at her, but he couldn't, so he just puffed out his chest in pride.

Ron pushed past the blonde before she could continue and entered the compartment she had just left.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She asked, squeezing Peter a bit tight as she waited. The raven haired girl nodded. He let out a relieved sigh when she stopped squeezing. He settled in next to Ron as they waited for the train to start.

Peter let the train lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! R/R
> 
> Mars


End file.
